nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Varian Carmina
Varian Carmina is the black dragon of darkness. His sacred treasure is the Dragon spear Stellevaram. His Magic ability is called burst stream. He is an elite of the Dragonkin. While also being the next in line for the dragonkin throne, he is also one half of the dragons of balance. Appearance in his regular form, he has long black hair tied in a ponytail. He has purple reptilian eyes. He has a pale complexion along with a toned, muscular physique. on his right shoulder he has a black dragon tattoo. when he uses draconic aspect, his hair gets a red tint. his eyes turn to a fiery gold, red markings appear around his eyes and across his body. along with this, he also gets horns, scales, fangs and wings similar to a dragon. Personality Despite his curse being darkness, Varian is kind selfless and merciful. He loves to fight trains by facing tyrant dragons and other strong opponents. The stronger the foe the more excited he gets. Abilities and Equipment Varian is next in line to the throne of the dragonkin, his powers when he uses his dragon king form reaches levels close to 1.2 million. He has speed rivalling Meliodas with his demonic powers restored. His weapon (the dragon spear Stellevarum) can be moved telekinetically by the chosen wielder who must be of royal blood. it possesses 5 forms: 1- default-''' this is simply the spear '2- shield-' this projects a barrier around the target '3- black rose-' this changes the spear into a storm of black petal shaped blades emitting a purple glow, able to be fully controlled by the user '4- draconic sword-' turns into a sword that the user can fire off waves of energy from '5- phantom thief-' this form looks almost the same as the default mode except it gives off a purple glow, it phases through living things draining their physical stamina instead of cutting them, making it perfect for non lethal attacks 'Sacred treasure release: Draco's heart-' Varian flies into the and raises Stellevarum's sword mode above him. at the point of the blade, a massive red fireball with a 30m diameter appears radiating crimson light for miles around like a second sun. He then makes a slashing motion with the sword and the insane force crashes down on his opponent, causing a pillar of scarlet flames to shoot upwards in a 100m radius from the centre of impact. This causes massive damage to all in range. Magic and curse 'Burst stream-' His magic power allows him to absorb, condense and shoot concentrated heat in waves 'scatter shot-' He gathers heat around himself and shoots it in all directions 'burst stream: Triple salvo-' This allows him to fire three waves at once. '''Curse: His curse is called devouring darkness, he can produce pitch black flames that allows him to absorb magic including from living creatures, however, given his nature, he must force himself to act merciless when using this power or the curse will backfire and drain him of all his current magic. He can combine his cursed flames with his magic ability to form a devastating attack. 'Grand inferno-' a spiralling sphere of black and golden flames that he launches at his opponent. The force equals Escanor's Cruel sun Draconic king form allows him to take on the physical body of an actual dragon greatly increasing his strength and magic power. while in dragon king form, he has abilities similar to that of a real dragon. 'Dragon's roar-' he fires a wave from his mouth which is a mixture of black and violet flames. Power levels Relationships Dracara- Dracara is the current dragon queen (leader of the dragonkin) Varian is her first born son, making him next in line to both the throne and the title of dragon king. Rania- She's the other member of the dragons of balance, but since their curses are opposites with hers being light, they choose to fight alone instead of alongside each other. Trivia Varian is Indonesian for variant, linking to his curse being a contradiction to his personality According to the Author: * Varian's special skill is battle. * His hobby is Fighting deadly opponents. * His daily routine is training and sleeping. * His weakness is his pride. * He was born in the draconic realm. * His dream is Unknown. * His greatest regret is not finishing Zeldris off since it wasn't a fair fight. * His greatest shame is Zeldris killing his sister after he let him go. * The thing he wants to do the most is fighting strong opponents. * His favourite animals is Dragon's. * His favourite smell is smoke from dragon fire. * His favourite food is well done steak. * His charm Point is his midnight purple eyes. * The people he respects the most are his mother and Meliodas. * The person he does not want to make enemies of is his mother * The person he hates is Zeldris dragon spear (2).png|Dragon spear Stellevarum dragon wings.jpg|Varian's draconic aspect dragon.jpg|Varian's draconic king form Dragons of balance.jpg|crest of the Dragons of balance darkness flame.gif|Varian using devouring darkess against a high ranked demon Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragonkin